Mewtwo vs. Barbie and the Teletubbies
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Mewtwo's worst nightmare...heck, it's ANYBODY's worst nightmare!


MEWTWO VS. BARBIE & THE TELETUBBIES!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (Aw, man!), Barbie (whew!), or the Telitubbies (Yeah!).  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo walked out of a haze that came from no-where and entered a strange town. All the buildings were pink and the trees looked very odd; no leaves, just red, green, yellow, or purple stalks with weird-shaped branches.  
  
What town is this? Mewtwo asked himself. I don't see any people or Pokemon; just these pink buildings and strange trees.  
  
Suddenly, a feminine figure jumped out from behind him. "Hi!" said a cheerful voice.  
  
Mewtwo turned around. It was a slim, blonde, human female with a Pokemon trainer's gear.  
  
Who are you? Mewtwo asked the female.  
  
She smiled. "I'm Pokemon Trainer Barbie!" said Barbie, breifly looking at her Pokedex and looking back up at Mewtwo. "You're a Pokemon, aren't you?"  
  
Mewtwo nodded. That would be the case. he agreed.  
  
Barbie held up a Pokeball. "Gotta catch'em all!" she cheered.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
NO! Mewtwo cried as he teleported away from Pokemon Trainer Barbie. Unfortunately, he teleported to the local Pokemon Gym instead.  
  
Oh, no. Mewtwo said, worried.  
  
Then...  
  
"Hi!" said a strangely familiar voice. "I'm Gym Leader Barbie!"  
  
Mewtwo turned around. You again! he said, surprised.  
  
"Wanna battle?" Barbie offered. "If you win, you get the Pink Badge!"  
  
What does that do? Mewtwo asked, unsure.  
  
"Nothing really; it's a cute item for your collection, though," said Barbie, throwing out her first 'Pokemon'. "Go, Lala!"  
  
A small, red creature appeared in front of Mewtwo. It had a child-like face, a multi-color square on it's stomach, and an ornament on it's head that looked just like the trees outside...  
  
Oh my word! Mewtwo exclaimed. I've seen Psyducks with better expressions on their faces than that!  
  
"Lala!" said Barbie, smiling. "Give Mewtwo a hug!"  
  
"I love you," said Lala. "Give me a BIG hug!"  
  
Mewtwo was about to teleport away again when Lala grabbed hold of his stomach and hugged it's hardest.  
  
Constricting...internal...organs! Mewtwo gasped for air. Too...much...force!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
He finally teleporeted away from Gym Leader Barbie and Lala and appeared in the town Poke Center. I can breathe again! he cried, joyfully.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"Hi!" said the ever-so-happy voice Mewtwo had gotten used to.  
  
Who is it THIS time?! Mewtwo said, frustrated. Pokemon Breeder Barbie?!?  
  
"No, silly," said Barbie, pinching Mewtwo's cheek. "I'm Pokemon Nurse Barbie!"  
  
Why did I bother to ask? Mewtwo said with a sigh.  
  
"You look tired and hurt." said Barbie.  
  
Thank you for noticing. Mewtwo replied.  
  
Barbie gripped Mewtwo's wrist and squeezed as hard as she could. "Let's check your pulse!" she said, happily.  
  
You're cutting off the circulatin to my hand! Mewtwo cried in agony. I HAVE A PULSE! I HAVE A PULSE!  
  
Barbie let go and pinched Mewtwo's cheek again. "Being crabby about it won't help the healing process." she said, leaving the room momentarily.  
  
Neither will pinching my face, Mewtwo said, rubbing his cheek. Thanks to you, I'm not sure if I have a pulse anymore.  
  
"Really?" said Barbie, coming back with two electric paddles. "These might help!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo was so terrified that he teleported to a small patch of brush outside. Finally, he said, knowing that a certain someone's annoying face would be right behind him anyway. Stop stalking me, Barbie!  
  
"Sorry." said an unfamiliar man's voice.  
  
Mewtwo turned around and sighed in releif. Good, he said. You're not Barbie.  
  
"Of course not," said the man. "I'm Pokemon Breeder Ken, formally known as Gym Leader Ken."  
  
Mewtwo looked at the town more. Don't you mind painting all these buildings pink? he asked.  
  
"No, and I don't mind planting the trees, either," Ken replied. "but it's worth it."  
  
Why? Mewtwo questioned.  
  
All of a sudden...  
  
"Hi, Pokemon Breeder Ken!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Mewtwo turned around. Oh, no. he said.  
  
Ken smiled. "That's Pokemon Officer Barbie."  
  
Mewtwo shook his head slowly. How many jobs can one woman have?  
  
He had an odd feeling that someone was behind him. He turned around and looked down to find that he was right.  
  
"I love you," said a green Teletubbie. "Give me a hug!"  
  
And if I refuse? Mewtwo said, ready to psy-blast the nusance away.  
  
The Teletubbie turned around and whistled. Thousands of other Teletubbies popped up from everywhere. "We love you," they said together. "Give us all BIG hugs!"  
  
They all inched their way to Mewtwo as he scrambled to find a safe place, with no luck. Ken! Barbie! he yelped desparately as the Teletubbies piled on top of him. NO!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo! Mew yelled. Wake up!  
  
Mewtwo sat up, waking from his nightmare. Oh, Mew, he said, relieved. I had a horrible dream-  
  
Later, said Mew, holing up two famaliar dolls. Look what I found!  
  
Mewtwo stared at the dolls, wide-eyed. Barbie and a Teletubbie. he said, weakly.  
  
You like? Mew asked.  
  
Mewtwo didn't answer and fainted quickly.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
THE END ;)  



End file.
